


Not Quite Right

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 15, Gen, Possession, Whumptober 2020, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: There's something wrong with Obi-wan.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- possession, violence, temporary character death

Cody fidgets with his blaster, long since having lost the battle to keep his hands still. His nerves are alight with tension and his stomach is twisted into knots.

Obi-wan had died today. Cody had had his hand to Obi-wan’s throat, praying to find a pulse, but known it was impossible. A blaster canon had blown through his general’s chest, destroying his heart and lungs. None of them had seen it coming. Not even Obi-wan. Cody had stared into dead eyes and held a slowly chilling hand.

But somehow, Skywalker had brought him back.

The planet had shaken. Every plant in view had wilted and died. The droids had crumpled into useless pieces. Even the sun had flickered briefly as Skywalker drew all the energy of the world into himself and directed it into Obi-wan. And then the screaming started.

Cody could only watch as Obi-wan was forcibly brought back. He could only watch as Skywalker stuffed life back into the broken body and held it there, refusing to let him die. He had begged Skywalker to stop, but Skywalker hadn’t listened. The Jedi had insisted that he could do this, that he wasn’t going to lose Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan’s eyes had opened and Cody had seen nothing in their depths, just a vacant, dead body, animated by a spirit that could not fit inside. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong, but then Obi-wan’s eyes had closed and the screaming had stopped. And Cody found himself relieved, because despite how unnatural this was, Obi-wan was still alive. That’s all that mattered.

Skywalker had scooped up his decimated body and carried him to the medics that had spent the last few days trying to reconstruct Obi-wan’s body.

The door to the private recovery room opens. “You can come in now, Commander,” Skywalker says with a brilliant smile on his boyish face. “He’s doing great.”

Cody smiles and steps inside the room. Obi-wan is sitting on the bed, hooked up to a few machines and covered in bandages, but alive and breathing.

“Ah, Cody,” Obi-wan says. He smiles with too many teeth and tilts his head to the side. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

“Obi-wan?” Cody says, but as he says it, he knows it’s wrong. Something isn’t right, something that sinks straight to his bones and fills him with dread.

“Not quite,” Obi-wan says as his eyes flicker gold.

“What have you done to Obi-wan?” Cody growls.

“Oh, I’m afraid he’s no longer in control of this body. There’s a reason Jedi burn their dead, after all,” the Sith says with a smile. “But we aren’t going to tell dear Anakin that. No, I’m afraid I have no need for so unpredictable an apprentice.” He flicks his hand and a chair knocks into the back of Cody’s legs, forcing him to sit down. “Now, what I need is an army. And you’re going to help me.”

“I will never help you,” Cody says.

“Have you forgotten that I am High Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi?” the Sith says. “Have you forgotten what I could do to your brothers should I choose to be a less benevolent general? I could report those defective clones you’ve been hiding. I could choose missions that will have such high casualties that you’ll have a battalion of shinies by the end of the week. I could sabotage all that work you put into fighting for clone citizenship. But I could always go on pretending to be the man you know. If you cooperated.”

Cody swallows down the bile rising in his throat. This army doesn’t need another man like Tarkin. And if someone with Obi-wan’s face actively fought against clone civil rights, the battle would be lost.

Cody was created for the Jedi and the Republic, but his brothers have always come first. No matter what.


End file.
